Nowadays, smartphone technologies are developing rapidly. One of causes that may affect signals of a smartphone is that if surface insulation coating of a card tray (or referred to as a card slot) is damaged, the card tray becomes electrically conductive. As a result, communication signals of the mobile phone are affected, leading to poor signal quality or even that the mobile phone cannot recognize a subscriber identity module (SIM) card.